The present invention relates to a floating-caliper disc brake, in particular a fist-type caliper disc brake, wherein the floating caliper is axially slidably guided by axial guide bolts which are screwed into the brake support member laterally of the hydraulic cylinder, at least one guide bolt being encompassed by an elastic sleeve, and by supporting surfaces of the brake support member which are effective radially inwardly as well as in a circumferential direction.
In a known fist-type caliper disc brake (German Patent DE-OS No. 2,919,538), a clamping spring is used to avoid rattling of the brake shoes which is of complicated construction and not easy to assemble.
Since the floating caliper, in particular a fist-type caliper, is supported elastically at the brake support member via the elastic sleeve or the elastic sleeves, there may occur movements of the caliper in all directions during braking and due to vibrations. To prevent this, there is provided supporting surfaces in the caliper and in the brake support member and the steering knuckle, respectively, which define the position of the caliper. The floating caliper is prevented from moving in a tangential direction by being arranged in an aperture of the brake support member.